


Du fortjener en som meg

by Uglerimosen



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglerimosen/pseuds/Uglerimosen
Summary: AU hvor Isak jobber på kafé, og Even aldri har hatt spesiell sans for å gjøre skolearbeid hjemme.





	1. Cæsarsalat

**Author's Note:**

> Hei!! Jeg tenkte å prøve meg på en chaptered historie!! Har ikke skrevet noe spesielt på mange år, fordi jeg aldri gidder. Men jeg har alltid synes det har vært terapautisk så jeg tenkte å bare skrive noe uten å tenke over om det er spesielt bra eller ikke, kun fordi jeg synes det er morsomt å gjøre :') såå here u go

Det var ikke så mye å gjøre på jobb der Isak stod bak disken og plukket vekk møkk under fingerneglene. Det begynte å bli mørkt, og han så trærne danse i vinden der ute. Det var fortsatt litt over en time igjen før han kunne stenge kaféen han hadde jobbet på i snart tre år. Det hadde vokst en kjærlighet i han for denne kaféen, han hadde sett mye; mange mennesker med en egen historie, overhørt mange samtaler som ga inntrykk. Minnet hans var fylt av opplevelser fra årene Isak hadde jobbet her. Det verste i et menneske hadde han sett da han gang på gang hadde blitt kjeftet på for noe han hadde gjort feil, men også skjønt at det finnes så mye godt i mennesker - fra de som hadde takket to ganger for maten, eller de som hadde smilt tålmodig når han fortet seg med å lage kaffen fordi det var mange kunder, og om kaffen var for bitter lot de være å si noe om det.

Men akkurat i dag, da skulle han ønske at han heller var hjemme. Skolen hadde vært mer stressende enn vanlig, Jonas og gutta hadde vært ekstra på han i dag, og selvom han vanligvis ikke ville tenkt på det, gjorde den konstante dissingen og kommentarene litt ekstra vondt. Faren til Isak hadde meldt han tidligere i dag, noe om at tilstanden til moren hadde blitt verre, og Eskild hadde glemt at det var hans klesvask-uke, som ikke ga Isak annen mulighet enn å måtte ta på seg en hettegenser som hadde flekker på seg; Isak var i et dårlig humør i dag. Det var ikke hans dag.

Det var ikke det at han ikke likte de han bodde med. Han hadde vokst seg nær både Eskild og Linn, og Noora også før hun hadde flyttet ut. Men i dag ville han bare legge seg under dyna og ikke snakke med noen av de.

Isak dro en hånd over fjeset mens han sukket tungt. Han var sliten, han merker at øynene hans gjorde vondt og øyelokkene ble tyngre og tyngre å holde oppe. Føttene hans verket fra minimalt med sitting, og hodet hans verket fra for lite søvn og mat. Hjemme lå det også en biologi oppgave til i morgen som han ikke hadde startet på, og han visste at Sana ville bli oppgitt. "Vi går i tredjeklasse nå, Isak. Det er på tide å gjøre en innsats".

Bjella som signaliserte at noen kom inn i kaféen bringte Isak tilbake til realiteten, og han flyttet oppmerksomheten fra føttene sine til gutten som kom inn. Håret hans var gjemt under en grå lue, men han kunne fortsatt se blonde lokker stikke frem fra kanten. Han hadde på seg en blå bomber-jakke som så alt for kald ut for dette været, og svarte trange jeans som formet de lange bena hans perfekt. Isak sin første tanke var "urettferdig", og så "åherregud han er pen". Hjertet hans hoppet over et slag.

Gutten smilte mens han tok armene rundt om seg selv i et forsøk på å varme seg, og gikk mot disken der han tok en titt på utvalget av maten som lå på utstilling. Han brukte lang tid på å tenke, og Isak kunne føle at det ble mer kleint for hvert sekund som gikk. "Dette er jobben din, Isak. Ta deg sammen" tenkte han og møtte øynene til gutten.

"Jeg kan, eh, lage noe for deg hvis du ikke vil ha tørre rundstykker" informerte Isak da han så at gutten var usikker på hva han skulle velge.

Gutten møtte blikket til Isak, og hevet øyenbrynene. "Jeg tror ikke det der er så lurt å si hvis dere vil selge maten dere har her", lo han.

Isak klødde seg i nakken, og smilte keitete. "Jeg mener, eller... det er vel bedre med noe ferskt tenkte jeg, men du kan ta et rundstykke også assa. Jeg bare tenkte, ja..nei, jeg vet ikke as", sa han og mentalt ga seg selv et ørefik. Hva drev han med? Han hadde ikke noe problem med å snakke med kunder, det var alltid det samme. Ta i mot bestilling, smile, small talk.

"Jeg bare tuller, jeg tar gjerne cæsarsalaten og en kaffe. Svart. For et vær der ute, må være fler minus", sa han på en avslappet måte som gjorde Isak komfortabel, og om smilet til gutten gjorde Isak varm inni seg - så trengte ingen å vite om det.

Isak nikket mens han tok i mot bestillingen, og gutten betalte. Fingrene deres møttes når han ga fra seg kvitteringen og Isak trakk raskt fra seg hånden mens han merket at sitt eget fjes ble varmere, gutten møtte Isak sitt blikk igjen og Isak håpte på at det aldri skulle ende.

"Jeg kommer straks med maten", sa Isak og flyttet blikket hans vekk for å starte på kaffen. Gutten fant seg et sted å sitte, og Isak stjal et raskt blikk mot der han satt. Han stirret tilbake på Isak, og Isak mistet nesten glasset i bakken. Gutten hevet øyenbrynene igjen mens han tok opp laptopen han hadde med seg fra skolesekken. Isak begynte forfjamset på kaffen, mens hans indre dialog bestod av blant annet "skjerp deg, Isak. Hva faen?".

Det tok ikke lang tid å gjøre istand maten, og Isak var takknemmelig for den lille distraksjonen fra gutten som gjorde Isak litt ekstra skjelven og nervøs. Han pleide ikke være sånn her mot kunder, han var blid og utadvendt når det kom til jobben hans. Han fortalte seg selv at det var på grunn av at han var sliten. Han lurte ingen.

Han kuttet opp den siste agurken og passet på at alt så bra ut. Isak var flink med mat, han hadde blitt det med årene selvfølgelig, timesvis med matlaging kom godt med, hadde han funnet ut. Han visste at sjefen var rimelig fornøyd med hans prestasjoner, og Isak hadde også sørget for noen faste kunder, noe som hadde styrket selvfølelsen hans.

Det var ikke det at Isak slet med selvfølelse, men han hadde aldri følt seg bra nok. Han hadde aldri vært bra nok for foreldrene sine. De hadde prøvd i mange år å fortelle han at han måtte bli bedre på skolen, passe mer på Lea, og til slutt passe mer på mamma. Men karakterene hans sank, Lea så han aldri og mamma svarte han ikke på meldingene til.

Da maten var ferdig gikk han ut mot gutten og satte maten ned ved siden av laptopen, forsiktig for å ikke søle ut kaffen. Den mellomblonde gutten så opp fra skjermen der han satt i dyp konsentrasjon med en rynket panne.

"Oi, takk!" sa han da han så at maten var klar foran han, og smilte opp mot Isak. Isak stod foran han forfjamset og klein mens han lekte med sine egne fingre, og snudde seg raskt for å gå bak disken igjen.

Og så skjedde det ikke stort annet, gutten satt konsentrert og jobbet foran datamaskinen mens Isak latet som han var opptatt med sitt. Det var bare en halv time igjen før han skulle stenge, og han begynte å bli ekstremt utålmodig. Likevel kunne han ikke unngå å være litt takknemlig for at gutten var der, og for at det ikke var noen andre kunder der så han kunne titte bort mot han. Han så de lange, tynne fingrene gli over tastaturet i raske bevegelser, og når han tenkte så så han opp i luften mens han presset leppene sammen.

Det var lenge siden Isak hadde hatt interesse for noe, eller i dette tilfellet noen. Men det var et eller annet som gjorde at Isak ikke kunne la vær å titte på han. Og mens han sto og vasket disken, tittet gutten opp fra tastaturet så raskt at Isak ikke rakk å flytte blikket før han tok Isak på fersken i å stirre. Gutten gliste mot Isak, og det var så selvsikkert at Isak ikke kunne la være å beundre det. Han merket at han rødmet igjen, og gikk med raske steg inn på bakrommet for å distrahere seg selv.

Mobilen i lommen hans vibrerte, Eskild lurte på om han kunne kjøpe med brus. Klokken nærmet seg 8, det var på tide å stenge kafeen snart, og Isak gikk ut av bakrommet for å informere gutten om at det var stengetid. Men når han kom ut var han møtt med et tomt lokale. Isak tittet rundt seg med et forvirret blikk. Hvor var det blitt av han? Han sukket høyt og hentet tingene sine fra bakrommet, samt nøklene. Han tørket raskt over bordene da han fikk øye på en lapp som lå på bordet der gutten tidligere hadde vært på laptopen sin. Isak trodde først det var et gjenglemt papir, men når han kom nærmere så så han at det var skrevet noe på lappen.

"Takk for cæsarsalaten", sto det ved siden av et hjerte. Isak tittet raskt om rundt i kafeen for å sjekke om det var noen som spøkte med han. Men det var ingen der, og Isak puttet raskt tegningen ned i lomma før han låste seg ut av kafeen.

Og selvom det var kaldt å gå hjemover, så kunne han ikke unngå å føle på varmen som var spredt rundt om i kroppen.


	2. Krepsepasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKÅ, så bear with me her. jeg vet at skrivestilen er relativt annerledes i dette kapittelet og det er noe helt annet enn hvordan jeg pleier å skrive, men jeg tenkte å introdusere Isak litt bedre. jeg kommer til å gå tilbake til den gamle skrivestilen i neste kapittel, og det vil handle om nåtid og ikke fortid. men jeg ville få frem Isaks personlighet og hvordan han er før jeg introduserer Even. dette kommer også til å være veldig slowburn fordi jeg er en sucker for slowburn loves it <3 så håper dere liker dette selvom det er litt annerledes og jajaja lover at isak og even hvertfall skal utveksle mer enn 3 ord i neste kapittel he he
> 
> dette er også en au, personligheten til gjengen og co er relativt lik som i serien, men jeg liker å lage min egen varme vri hehhe, isak og gutta er også 18 år og går i tredje klasse, og even gikk aldri på nissen. jonas og eva slo heller aldri opp ( :( i love them so much)
> 
> og btw!! TUUSEN takk for fine kommentarer på første kapittel wow hadde aldri trodd!! veldig snilt <3

Isak møtte Jonas for første gang sommeren han fylte elleve. Han var som et friskt pust av noe Isak aldri hadde opplevd før. De gjorde alt sammen, det var ikke lenger bare Isak. Det var Isak og Jonas, de kunne ikke separeres. Isak hadde ikke telling på hvor mange kvelder de hadde tilbragt ute så langt foreldrene lot de, det var noe nytt og spennende, og hver gang Jonas smilte til han kjente han noe nytt i magen også.

Vennskapet ble sterkere med årene, da de begynte på ungdomskolen holdt de sammen. De tilbragte ikke lenger tid på fotballbanen, men på gutterommene. De var der i sin egen lille boble, kun Isak og Jonas. Da Isak og Jonas hadde delt sin første flaske med sprit sammen klarte ikke Isak unngå å stjele noen ekstra blikk mot leppene til Jonas, men han lot ikke seg selv tenke for mye på akkurat det.

Og så møtte Jonas Eva. Og det var ikke lengre Isak og Jonas, men Isak, Jonas og Eva. Isak hadde ikke noe imot det, selvfølgelig skulle han ønske at de skulle være som før. Men han kunne se hvordan Eva fikk Jonas til å lyse opp, hvordan Jonas så på Eva. På samme måte som Isak så på Jonas på. Og det var fint, Isak var virkelig glad for at Jonas hadde funnet seg noen så bra som Eva. Det var hvert fall det han fortalte seg selv når han lå våken om nettene når han ikke fikk mørkebrune krøller ut av hodet.

Han husker fortsatt dagen faren kom hjem mens Isak og Jonas satt på kjøkkenet mens leksene lå glemt på bordet og samtaleemnet handlet om hvor rå Eva var på å suge. Han hadde løpt febrilsk inn på kjøkkenet, blikket var hysterisk. Han pustet raskt og Isak lot merke til at han hadde på sko. « _Skoene må du ta av deg, Isak! Hvor mange ganger trenger jeg å fortelle det til deg?! Du møkker til alt!»_

Jonas hadde fiksert blikket sitt mellom Isak og faren. Isak kunne merke usikkerheten i han, det lå en undertone av «skal jeg gå..?» i luften.

«Isak.. det er mamma. Marianne. Hun er-» startet han, og flyttet blikket mot Jonas som satt der med den ene hånden over Isak sin egen.

Isak hadde ikke klart å få frem et eneste ord, han husker bare hvor takknemlig han var for at Jonas ble den kvelden. De hadde ligget i sengen til Isak uten å formidle mye til ord helt frem til det begynte å bli lyst ute.

«Mamma er gæren» hadde Isak hvisket ut, og Jonas hadde klemt hånden hans under dynen. Isak trodde han aldri kom til å komme seg over Jonas.

Så han gjorde det han trodde var best. Han startet å snakke med jenter, fikk råd av Jonas om hvordan han skulle gå frem. Hvordan man kysset og hvor jenter likte å bli tatt på. Og Isak var flink med jenter, han snakket med de på fest og tenkte på alle teknikkene Jonas hadde fortalt om når de kysset ham med klissete lepper og befølte de der det var kurver istedenfor rette linjer. Og det var greit for Isak. Han tenkte jo ikke så mye på det uansett.

Det var første gangen Isak kysset en gutt han kjente at det ble vanskeligere å puste, hjertet hans banket raskere og raskere og det var ikke sånn her han hadde forestilt seg det i det hele tatt. Ikke at Jonas måtte hjelpe han gråtende ut mens Isak hadde hvisket «jeg får ikke puste, Jonas». Jonas hadde ikke forstått mye, men det var mye Isak hadde lyst å takke han for. Takke han for at han hjalp Isak gjennom sitt første panikkanfall istedenfor å fortsette å drikke med Eva på fanget mens musikken dundret rundt dem, passet på de mens de satt i deres egen boble der alt de kunne høre var latter. Takke han for at han aldri spurte om hvorfor, for å ikke presse et svar ut av ham. For Isak hadde virkelig ikke noe svar, det hadde bare vært for mye.

Da han kysset en gutt for andre hadde det vært helt annerledes. Isak la alle tanker om rett og galt bak seg, og når den andre gutten med brunt hår og gylne øyne hadde hvisket «herregud, så pen du er» mot leppene hans hadde Isak smeltet i armene hans, og han visste en gang for alle at det var dette han ville. Det var dette han likte.

Så han snek seg rundt på fest. Kysset de guttene som Isak la merke til stirret litt ekstra på ham, og det funket. Isak tenkte ikke like mye på Jonas, og når Jonas fortalte Isak at Eva hadde spurt om de skulle skaffe seg en liten leilighet etter sommerferien til tredje, merket han at han var genuint glad for det Jonas og Eva hadde fått til. Hvor sterke og ekte de var.

Og selv om han ga de en kaktus i innflyttingsgave fortalte Isak seg selv at han ikke var den minste antydning til bitter.

Panikkanfallene fortsatte, men han lærte seg å håndtere de alene. Han visste nå hva som ga utslagene, og det var det han hadde sagt til faren sin òg.

«Jeg klarer ikke mer pappa, det går ikke.. det er bare for mye for meg» hadde han sagt inn i telefonen mens han satt på kne på rommet sitt hjemme hos moren. Hans indre stemme fortalte han at ingen 18-åringer oppførte seg på denne måten her. Han hadde hatet det. Men faren hadde vært forståelsesfull, hadde gitt Isak månedlige bidrag til husleie og Isak hadde møtt Eskild og Linn. De ble raskt den beste familien Isak noen gang kunne ønske seg.

Eskild var boblete, full av liv og en stolthet Isak ikke hadde sett på maken til før. Stolthet over hvem han var, hva han sto for. Isak beundret motet hans, virkelig. Så da Isak og Eskild hadde delt noen øl og pratet til langt på natt kom det ikke som noen overraskelse for noen av dem at Isak kom ut for første gang.

«Eskild, jeg tror kanskje-» hadde Isak startet. Og Eskild hadde smilt så varmt til han, og øynene til Isak hadde blitt våte. Og om det var på grunn av alkoholen eller om det var at han hadde holdt dette inne så lenge spilte ingen rolle. For Eskild hadde holdt rundt om ham så varmt og latt som han ikke hadde hørt hikstet hans. Og det var en annen ting han måtte huske å takke for.

Linn fikk vite det noen dager senere da Isak hadde stått på kjøkkenet med henne og snakket om den nyeste episoden av Svenske Hollywoodfruer da Eskild hadde stormet inn på kjøkkenet i full ekstase. «Jeg har funnet den perfekte fyren til deg!» hadde han ropt ut med mobilen veivende i hånda.

Det var før han la merke til Linn sittende ved kjøkkenbordet mens hun blåste forsiktig på den varme teen hun satt med i hendene. Hun hadde sett spørrende på Isak, som stod der rød i ansiktet før Linn hadde smilt forsiktig mot han. Han returnerte smilet, og Eskild stod der med så mye anger i blikket. Så Isak hadde reist skuldrene og smilte mot Eskild også.

«Få se», hadde Isak svart og Eskild hadde aldri vist så mye tenner mens han smilte som det han gjorde i det momentet.

Det var etter at han hadde fortalt guttene om det at ting gikk nedover. De hadde tatt det fint, det var ikke det. Men ord hadde spredt seg. Det var ikke lengre en hemmelighet at Isak likte gutter, og Isak hadde følt seg så miserabel i det en gutt i klassen hadde kommet bort til han på en fest. 

«Så det er sant? Du liker å suge kuk?» hadde han sagt med hån, og folkene i rommet på festen de var på hadde blitt stille. Og Isak hadde følt seg så liten, og det hjalp ikke da Jonas hadde hvisket at Isak ikke skulle tenke på det. For han gjorde det. Og for første gang på et halvt år hadde han kjent panikken reise seg i han på måten han kjente så veldig godt til fra før. Det ble vanskeligere å puste, rommet hadde føltes så altfor lite. Så han hadde spurtet ut. Han kjente tårene i øyekroken true med å renne over. Det var dette han hadde fryktet i så mange år. 

Så Isak sluttet å bli med ut. Når han ikke var på skolen, satt han alene på rommet sitt, og når han ikke gjorde det var han på jobb. Og andre klasse ble til tredje klasse, og Isak jobbet med karakterene hans så mye han kunne. Men skolen ble tyngre, og tankene ble fler, og da han fikk sitt første varselbrev i historie så gråt han. 

Jonas og gutta hadde virkelig prøvd å få ham med ut. Og Isak var takknemlig for at de ikke hadde glemt han. De prøvde virkelig, og Isak visste at han hadde de beste vennene i hele verden. Men det var ikke nok, for på festene ville det være fler som gutten i klassen hans. Og utenfor festene i den virkelige verden ville det være verre mennesker. 

Isak isolerte seg. Han snakket ikke like mye med Eskild lengre, og vennskapet til Jonas føltes så fjernt. Det var som et gammelt eventyr lagt nederst i skuffen på barnerommet, nedstøvet og glemt. Han gjemte seg på rommet sitt hvor han følte seg trygg, men så innmari alene. Men det var bedre enn å måtte takle hva som ventet på han der ute.

-

Så når gutten hadde dukket opp på kafèen tre dager etter han hadde vært der første gang, med de samme hevede øyenbrynene og det samme gliset sank hjertet til Isak. For han visste han ikke fortjente gode ting. Så han lagde pastaen med kreps gutten hadde bestilt, serverte den og ga ikke gutten et eneste blikk til.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tycksss


	3. Minipizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heilo sorry for sein oppdatering og takk for fine ord som ga meg lyst til å oppdatere u rock!! skal prøve å oppdatere oftere, HVERTFALL en gang i uka !! denne er hvertfall lenger enn de andre har vært håper det er smud

Det hadde gått to uker siden Isak hadde sett ham sist. Eller, for å rette seg selv; sett han i virkeligheten. For han hadde våknet opp, varm og svett med et fjernt visjon av gutten flere ganger enn han turte å innrømme, og han tok seg selv i å dagdrømme om blondt hår og hevede bryn oftere enn hva han tillot seg selv. Han hadde prøvd å dytte tankene unna, virkelig.

Men han hadde aldri vært en for selvkontroll.

Han hadde knapt sett gutten to ganger, for guds skyld. Men likevel var det noe med ham, en utstråling som lyste av varme og sikkerhet, men også noe utfordrende Isak ikke klarte å helt sette fingeren på. De hadde ikke delt mer enn et par ord, likevel fikk ikke Isak den mørke stemmen hans ut av hodet.

Det var en lørdag da han dukket opp igjen. Han delte vakten med Melissa, en jente som hadde jobbet på kaféen noen år lenger enn han selv.

Hun var varm, som en mor. Kvalitetene hennes var i rak motsetning til Isak sine egne, hun var høylytt og utadvendt, snakket så åpent med kundene og hadde en sjarm som kunne få selv de sureste kundene til å smile. De hadde jobbet sammen så lenge, de hadde lært hverandre å kjenne. De bevegde seg rundt hverandre som man forventet av noen som hadde kjent hverandre i så lang tid, og det var betryggende for Isak. Å kjenne seg sikker på noen.

Melissa visste om Isak sin interesse for gutter. Han hadde fortalt det til henne en gang de hadde sittet på kaféen langt etter stengetid og en haug av tomme kakaokopper lå foran dem. Hun hadde ikke sagt noe, bare smilt varmt og nikket da han fortalte om Jonas og hvordan han ikke klarte å få ham ut av tankene. Hun hadde ikke fortalt han at det var nytteløst å tenke på ham, bare sagt at det kom til å ordne seg - uansett. Selv den gang da hadde hun vist seg i et så modent og vist lys.

_"Følelsene dine er viktige, Isak. Du må la deg selv føle på de selv om det ikke er det du vil akkurat der og da. Men følelser er ikke evigvarende, og en dag vil du våkne opp å være takknemlig for erfaringen som kom fra denne situasjonen. Alle følelser som spilte med inkludert."_

Og Isak hadde smilt, og Melissa hadde fortalt historien om hvordan eksen hennes hadde dumpet henne for venninna hennes. Og så klart det hadde gjort vondt, men i ettertid hadde det gitt henne mye. Ikke minst hadde det vært noe fint å se tilbake på.

_"Om ikke annet, vil du lære noe av dette. Kanskje det ikke ender som du håper, men jeg tror på at alt skjer for en grunn."_

_"Så skjebnen bestemte seg for at jeg skulle forelske meg i bestekompisen min?", hadde han pustet ut med tårer i øynene._

_"Kanskje det var skjebnens måte på å fortelle deg hvem du er."_

Klokken var litt over tre da han hadde kommet inn. Kaféen var fult av kunder, Isak la ikke merke til han først. Han var på vei bort til et bord med et serveringsbrett balanserende i den ene hånda og en kaffekopp i den andre da han møtte blikket til gutten. Han stoppet raskt, sølte nesten ut kaffen. Han tok seg selv i det og plasserte forfjamset fatet ned foran de middelaldrene damene, mumlende om at han håpet det smakte mens han kjente sin egen ydmykelse gjøre han varm i fjeset.

Han rettet på forkleet og bevegde seg med raske steg bort mot kassen der Melissa stod med et spørrende blikk. Det var ikke av nysgjerrighet, Melissa hadde raskt funnet ut at Isak ikke lett delte ting om seg selv. At han på egenhånd likte å finne en løsning på problemene sine. Blikket var derimot fult av bekymring, en undertone av "er dette noen som ikke er bra". Isak ristet bare på hodet.

Det var ikke rart at Melissa hadde lagt merke til hvordan blikket til Isak han hadde stoppet opp på gutten. Hun var observant sånn. La merke til når Isak ble for stresset av kunder, la merke til de glaserte øynene hans når de hevet stemmene deres til han. Så når gutten kom bort til kassen tok Melissa bestillingen.

Isak sto bak henne og fylte opp kaffekannen som absolutt ikke trengte påfylling. Han var nervøs, han kunne ikke helt skjønne hvorfor. Hvorfor denne gutten hadde en så stor innvirkning på Isak. Han hadde så lenge vært klar på at dette ikke var noe for han. Sett selv hvordan kjærlighet har visnet. Sett hatet i farens øyer når han så på hun han skulle elske for alltid.

Det var ikke noe han lot seg tro på. Ikke nå lenger.

Likevel kunne han ikke unngå å stjele et blikk mot guttens retning, og han så tilbake på Isak med det samme intense blikket Isak hadde lagt merke til hver gang øynene deres hadde møttes. Nysgjerrighet blomstret opp i han. Isak kunne ikke la være å stille seg spørsmål.

"Føler han det òg?"

Gutten flyttet blikket tilbake mot Melissa som sto med ryggen til Isak.

"Og navnet ditt er?" spurte Melissa, mens hun skrev ned resten av bestillingen.

Isak spisset ørene. Stemmen hans var behagelig. Rolig, som om han hadde all tid i verden.

"Even."

"Okei, jeg roper så straks maten er ferdig", svarte Melissa mens hun ga han tilbake vekslepengene.

Even nikket og smilte mot de begge, og Isak følte den samme varmen han hadde følt for tre uker siden når han hadde sett Even for første gang.

Isak følte seg dum som ikke hadde spurt om navnet hans tidligere. Han hadde bare aldri vært her mens det var mange kunder, det hadde ikke vært noe poeng i det.

"Kjekk, hæ?", hvisket Melissa mens hun dultet borti Isak med hoften sin. Isak så på hun med et blikk Melissa kjente igjen så altfor godt.

"Jada, jada, kjærligheten er død, jeg vet", svarte hun mens hun himlet med øynene. Isak skulle til å protestere i det en ny kunde kom bort til kassen, Isak med en finger i lufta og det hele.

Melissa lo mens hun gikk på bakrommet for å stelle i stand maten. Han hatet henne virkelig noen ganger.

Vakten hans gikk fort etter det. Melissa sin del av vakten kom til en ende, og det begynte å bli mindre folk på kaféen jo mer klokken nærmet seg kveld. Det virket ikke som Even hadde tenkt til å gå med det første, selv etter han hadde spist opp minipizzaen sin og bestilt tre nye kaffer. Han satt konsentrert foran laptopen, brøt kun kontakten for å bla i boken han hadde ved siden av seg.

Isak lurte på hva han leste. Studerte han? Og hva i såfall? Isak kunne gjette noe kunstnerisk, han var jo den typen. Blondt hår som var fikset på en måte som fikk det til å se ut som han kun hadde dratt hånden gjennom det, en hvit løs skjorte der den ene delen var stappet ned i svarte trange bukser med hull på det ene kneet.

Han hadde i ørepropper, og tappet foten sin i takt. Isak lurte på hva han hørte på. Han kunne ikke la vær i å bli irritert på seg selv. Han hadde laget et løfte til seg selv om at han ikke skulle interessere seg for noen. Ikke igjen, ikke etter sist.

Men Even satt der, så pen og så beundringsverdig. Isak klarte ikke å ikke tenke på han, klarte ikke å la vær å se på han. Det ble vanskeligere å ignorere han når det bare var Even igjen på kafeen slik det hadde vært for noen knappe uker siden. Isak visste ikke helt hva hun skulle gjøre med seg selv. Hvor han skulle gjøre av seg selv. Han distraherte seg selv med oppvasken, fylte på ting som trengtes å bli fylt opp.

«Hei, du?», hørte han mens han forsiktig slep vaskekosten over gulvet. Han tittet raskt opp, møtte blikket til Even som satt og så spørrende på han.

«Hm?», svarte han mens han klødde seg i nakken. Han følte nervøsiteten komme tilbake. Kjente de røde rosene i kinnet hans blusse opp.

«Jeg har skrevet denne teksten i over to uker. Ord føles ikke som ord lenger, jeg vet ikke om dette er bra eller ikke. Kunne du bare lest over den? Den utgjør så mye av karakteren min», startet han, og Isak sperret øynene opp i forvirring. Så han studerte altså. Even må ha sett usikkerheten i Isak sitt ansikt, for han veivet fort armen mot Isak.

«Nei, eller. Jeg ser du er opptatt, du trenger ikke. Jeg bare stresser», sa Even, og var på vei til å ta inn øreproppen igjen i det Isak utbrøt et høyt «Nei!».

Even så på han med store øyne, men et lite glis lå og ruget i munnviken på han.

«Jeg mener, nei – det går fint. Null stress. Jeg kan lese. Altså jeg kan lese, selvfølgelig, jeg mener, lese teksten din», svarte Isak. Hvorfor i alle dager kunne han ikke ta seg sammen?

«Fett», svarte Even. Gliste så stort at magen til Isak gjorde et stup.

Teksten var ekstremt lite spennende, men Isak leste gjennom alt. Hvordan kunst ble påvirket av første verdenskrig og modernismens igjenfødsel. Isak visste jo ikke noe om dette. Men selv Evens måte å skrive på var trollbindende, hvordan han koblet ord opp mot hverandre.

«Eh, jeg kan’ke no’ om dette as. Men det er bra, du er flink. Jeg tror ikke du trenger å stresse", tok han seg selv i å si før han fikk tenkt seg igjennom. Men det var verdt det, for Evens blikk lyste opp.

«Synes du det? Det har vært helt forferdelig å skrive om», sa han mens han dro en hånd gjennom håret i.

Isak lo, og tittet opp fra skjermen mens han nikket. «Jeg kan tenke meg det. Hadde dæva sjæl, as. Eller sovna. Studerer du?»

Even smilte mot han, og Isak flyttet ikke blikket denne gangen. Tok inn alle aspektene av ansiktet til Even. Han var enda penere når Isak så ham så nærme.

«Ja, kunsthistorie. Jeg synes det er spennende altså, det er bare dette med kriger. Det er så mye å kunne. Har aldri vært god i historie as. Fikk 2 når jeg gikk ut fra videregående.»

Selvfølgelig studerte han noe med kunst. Isak visste ikke helt om han skulle himle med øynene eller ikke over hvor stereotypisk Even var. Likevel kledde det han, hele denne hipster-fasaden. 

«Hvorfor studerer du kunst _historie_ hvis du suger i historie?», spurte Isak mens han så spørrende på Even.

"Altså, det er jo forskjell på kunsthistorie og vanlig historie da", lo Even.

"Jeg vet ikke jeg, as!", utbrøt Isak og trakk på skuldrene. "Begge høres ut som mye lesing".

Even nikket, som om han var enig, holdt blikket hans. Det var noe i øynene hans Isak ikke kunne sette fingeren sin på. Et gnist av noe.

Samtalen kunne ha endt der, Isak hadde gjort det Even spurte han om. Etter noen par sekunder med stillhet skulle Isak til å reise seg, fortsette på det han drev med. La Even holde på med sitt.

«Hva med deg? Studerer du?», spurte Even i det Isak satte blikket på vaskekosten som sto ved kassen.

«Eh, nei as. Siste året på videregående.»

«Realfag?», spurte Even og Isak nikket.

«Jeg kan se det, du ser smart ut», uttrykket Even med de samme hevede brynene han alltid gav Isak, og der var det tilbake. Den selvsikkerheten Isak fant så fengslende.

Isak visste ikke hva han skulle si, han kunne kjenne at han rødmet, selvfølgelig; han skuffet aldri seg selv når det kom til det punktet.

«Hvor går du?», spurte Even igjen og Isak tittet på han i nysgjerrighet. Hvorfor var han så interessert i dette?

«Nissen.»

«Ah, ikke langt herfra. Trives du?»

Isak dro øyenbrynene sammen. Han visste ikke helt hva han skulle si, visste ikke hvordan han skulle formulere seg på best mulig måte. Han var redd for å si noe galt, noe som ville få Even til å tenke dårlig om han.

«Ja, det er vel greit. Men gleder meg til å bli ferdig as.»

Hvor varmt smilet til Even var ville aldri Isak komme seg over.

«Det kan være hardt. Jeg vet alt om det. Men det blir bedre, as. Litt friere. Jeg følte meg så lost når jeg var på din alder. Visste jo ikke hva jeg skulle eller noe. Var skikkelig stressa.»

« _Var_ stressa? Du sitter jo her og stresser over denne oppgaven». Og Even lo, med tenner og alt. Øynene hans skrukket seg på siden. Det var det fineste Isak hadde sett.

«Sant. Men dette føles verdt det, om du skjønner? Videregående føltes så obligatorisk. Det var jo det også, men dette gir meg en mening.»

Isak nikket.

«Vent, du sa når du var på min alder. Hvor gammal er du?», undret Isak, denne gangen med litt mer selvtillit. Han følte seg ikke like nervøs lenger, det var noe med Even som fikk han til å falle i en ro av noe komfortabelt. Som om de hadde kjent hverandre i en lang stund.

«21. Går andre året på UiO.»

«Ah, planer etter det?»

«Jeg aner ikke as. Drømmen er New York»

«Selvfølgelig», lo Isak.

Even så på han, latet som han var fornærmet og holdt seg for hjertet i en dramatisk manøver.

«Hva er det du prøver å si her? Er ikke jeg som jobber på tidenes hipsterkafé.»

Isak ristet på hodet, lo en høy latter. Han la merke til hvordan Even glødet, hvor bredt smilet hans var.

«Sue me for å ville tjene penger da", pustet Isak ut lattermildt. 

De falt i en stillhet etter det. Isak tittet opp på klokken som viste at det snart var stengetid, og han kunne ikke la vær i å føle på skuffelsen. Even hadde snakket til han, Isak hadde ikke lyst til at det skulle ende. Helt ærlig ønsket han han kunne sitte her med Even, få han til å le for alltid. Men han hadde fortsatt ting å gjøre før han kunne låse seg ut.

«Gjør ferdig oppgaven din, du», sa Isak og tittet mot laptopen som hadde svartnet.

«Den er grei, mamma», lo Even humoristisk. 

Isak lot Even sitte der helt til han skulle slå av lysene. 

«Lykke til med oppgaven a», sa Isak mens han fiklet med nøkkelen i låsen. Even humret mens dro sekken sin over skulderen.

«Takk, tror jeg trenger det.»

«Nei, jeg sa jo at den var bra, jo. Null stress»

«Ah, ja, kunstlæreren deg», smilte Even.

«Isak, jeg heter Isak», sa Isak når han skjønte at Even ikke visste navnet hans.

«Even. Takk for at du gadd å lese."

«Null stress» smilte han tilbake.

Den kvelden brukte han til å se to filmer med Eskild. Og Eskild smilte så bredt i det han skjønte at Isak ville tilbringe tid med han. Han kunne ikke unngå å føle på den dårlige samvittigheten. Men han skjøv den vekk og lo litt ekstra av vitsene hans som en unnskyldning.

Isak sovnet for første gang på lenge med et smil om munnen den natten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woho!!!! en hel dialog dette var vanskelig pleier aldri å ha så mye dialog i historiene mine 
> 
> is it good yes no jeg tviler så sykt på min egen skriving ahha skukke vært lov si


	4. Knekkebrød

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallooo omg jeg vet jeg sa jeg skulle oppdatere minst en gang i uka men LOL jeg setter alltid urealistiske krav til meg selv idk!! det er mye vanskeligere å skrive dette enn hva jeg trodde idkkk hva jeg skal gjøre for jeg har mange idèer til denne historien jeg bare synes hvert kapittel blir dårligere og dårligere og vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre for å få det bedre hm:( dere er veldig snille som kommenterer så mye fint omg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal utrykke min takknemlighet for det!! tusen takk!! her er hvertfall et veldig veldig raskt kapittel håper dere liker det mer enn hva jeg gjør he he he

Isak satt ved kjøkkenbordet med mobilen i den ene hånden, blaende ned Instagram med et knekkebrød i det andre. Det er torsdag, og Isak hadde akkurat kommet hjem fra en 7-timers vakt og hodet hans var tungt, som når man våkner opp dagen derpå. Han kunne føle pulsen hans i tinningen med fingertuppene på venstre side.

Han hørte skritt nærme seg kjøkkenet, sukket stille før han så opp mot Eskild som sto med hånda på hoftene og tittet undrende på Isak.

«Hva er det du vil, Eskild?» spurte han mens han gned seg i øyet.

«Har du sett nøklene mine?»

«Til hva da?» Isak flyttet ikke øynene sine opp fra mobilen. Jonas hadde akkurat postet et bilde av Eva som sto på kjøkkenet og lagde taco med «wife material» som bildetekst. Vanligvis følte han et lite stikk av sjalusi når Eva og Jonas postet bilder av hverandre. Det fikk han til å tenke på at han var så alene.

Men nå følte han ingenting.

«Til romskipet mitt, hva ellers, Isak?»

Isak himlet med øynene, kjente irritasjonen fylle kroppen hans.  

«Kanskje Linn vet?» svarte han, i håp om at Eskild skulle la Isak være.

«Jeg tror ikke Linn har egne nøkler en gang, har du noen gang sett henne gå ut av leiligheten?» sa han med en overdreven undring i stemmen, og Isak visste at Eskild prøvde å lette humøret til Isak. Men han var sliten, så innmari sliten.

«Men du har ikke sett de?», spurte Eskild igjen, oppgitt mens han febrilt løftet opp papir som lå strødd over kjøkkenbenken i håp om å finne de.

«Nei, Eskild. Jeg vetta faen», mumlet han tilbake. En bit av knekkebrød falt ut av munnen på han. Eskild hevet øyenbrynene mens han humret. Isak stirret stygt tilbake.

Eskild kastet armene sine opp i en oppgitt nanøver. «Jeg skal ut å møte noen, skjønner du. Jeg vet ikke når jeg kommer tilbake», forklarte Eskild mens han sjekket i lommen til jakken som hang over stolen ved siden av Isak.

«Okei?»

I det Eskild forlot kjøkkenet i sin ferd om å prøve å finne nøklene fikk Isak øye på et brukernavn som hadde likt bilde til Jonas. Han klikket på det, og – det var Even.

Magen til Isak gjorde et lite stup. Hvordan kjente de hverandre?

Isak bevegde seg mot rommet sitt. Øynene hans var fortsatt festet til skjermen som lyste opp gangen. Det var sent uansett, og det var ingenting Isak hadde mer lyst til enn å legge seg under dynen og falle i søvn. Men han gruet seg. Visste det kom til å ta tid før han klarte å slutte å tenke, for og så endelig klare å stenge alt ute før han sluknet. Det hadde blitt en vane, å sovne sent. Det var så mye i hodet hans han ikke klarte å sortere.

Når han våkner føles det ut som hodet hans er en tung sky der han ikke helt klarer å fokusere på noe som helst.

-

Isak sto sammen med Jonas i skolegården. Han hadde våknet 20 minutter senere enn hva han pleier. I all hastverk hadde han røsket med seg et oppgaveark fra kjøkkenet og sølt kaffe på den nye buksen sin. Men han hadde rukket det.

Isak sparket ned i grusen før han trakk pusten og så opp mot Jonas.

«Kjenner du Even?»

Jonas møtte blikket til Isak.

«Even?» testet Jonas.

«Han likte bildet ditt på Insta.»

«Jeez, du er jo verre enn Eva», lo Jonas og dultet skulderen sin borti Isak sin egen. Sommerfuglene som pleide å fly rundt om i magen hans var der ikke lenger.

Og Isak lo. Trakk en hånd gjennom håret mens han ble rød i kinnene.

«Kjenner han ikke. Men har møtt han på fest en gang. Tror han studerer på UiO? Er ikke helt sikker. Hvordan det?»

«Jeg bare lurer».

Det tvilsomme blikket til Jonas får Isak til å rødme.

Isak utbryter et defensivt «hva?!» mens Jonas reiser opp hendene sine i en overgivelse. Isak skulle til å si noe da Mahdi og Magnus kom bort til dem.

«Hva skjer?» spurte Mahdi mens han klappet hånden sin i Isak sin egen. Isak trakk på skuldrene.

«Ikkeno’ as», begynte Jonas, «det er fredag i dag, hva skjer?»

«Åh, er så sykt gira på å dra ut i dag», utbrøt Magnus. Mahdi nikket i enighet.

«Det har åpnet en ny studentbar på Løkka. Vi kan sjekke det ut?» spurte Magnus ivrig.

Isak flyttet blikket sitt fra bakken opp mot Magnus og smilte skeivt, med et hevet øyenbryn. «Studentbar? Hvor studerer du a?»

«Nei, gi deg a. Ikke vær kjip. Alle vet at studentchicks er deilige. Og smarte.»

«Smarte nok til å ikke kaste vekk tiden på deg, ja», svarte Isak hånende mens Jonas og Mahdi braste ut i latter.

Magnus så nedkjempet mot ham og han hadde en finger mot Isak i håp om å komme med et comeback, men ingenting kom ut av munnen hans. Jonas klappet Magnus på ryggen, trøstende, mens han lo, før han utbrøt at det er verdt er forsøk å sjekke det ut. Mahdi nikket ivrig i et tegn om at han er med.

Alle tre blikkene ble vendt mot Isak som sto der like ubekvem som han alltid er når de snakker om planer for helgen.

«Hva med deg, Isak?» spurte Jonas, og Isak hadde nølt. Som vanlig.

Det er som at de alle plukket opp hva han tenkte.

«Vi savner deg ute, mann», kom det ut fra Mahdi. Jonas og Magnus nikket. Han savner de også, virkelig. Men han husker så godt alle gangene før.

«Kom igjen, bare denne gangen. Det er sikkert ingen vi kjenner der». Isak satt pris på at Magnus prøvde så hardt.

«Jeg kan spandere øl?» prøvde Jonas.  

Isak trakk oppgitt på skuldrene.

«Fuck it. Jeg er med». Og guttene hadde jublet og Isak lo mens han himlet med øynene – igjen, men denne gangen av forkjærlighet for de tre kompisene sine.  

-

Resten av skoledagen gikk sakte. Isak hadde fulgt med i timene, gjort det han skulle. Han var flink sånn. Han tenkte det var det eneste han var god for, og han var stolt av det.

Da han hadde kommet hjem var fristelsen for å ligge i senga og se på serier så stor at han hadde ringt Jonas og sagt han ikke følte seg så bra. Men Jonas hadde bedt han skjerpe seg og lagt på.

Så Isak hadde dratt på vors med en six pack i hånden litt over 8 og Eskild hadde vært så sjokkert over at Isak skulle ut at han la en hånd over pannen til Isak for å sjekke om han hadde feber.

Og Isak, til hans egen forbauselse, hadde det gøy. Han savnet virkelig guttene, og å høre på alt det dumme Magnus kom med og hvor morsom Mahdi er. Og å henge med Jonas. Han hadde savnet å henge med Jonas.

På studentbaren var det alt for mange for hva Isak klarte å være komfortabel med. Luften var klam og innestengt, og Isak følte seg utilpass. Som om rommet var for lite i forhold til hvor mange mennesker det var inne på baren. Det var folk overalt, dansende og svette og – Isak trengte luft. 

Magnus hadde bablet i ett sett om en digg jente han hadde sett på dansegulvet. Jonas og Mahdi hadde ivrig lett etter henne med blikkende sine, mens Isak hadde sippet på ølen han hadde i hånda og lekt med sine egne fingre.

Isak var ikke interessert.

Så han gikk ut, ut for å ta seg litt luft. Mars-luften var kald, men brisen var deilig mot Isak sin klamme hud. Han lukket øynene og pustet rolig inn.

«Så det er her du gjemmer deg?»

Isak tittet sjokkert til venstre for seg i leting etter hvor stemmen kom fra.

Even. Med håret litt bustete, som om han hadde danset lenge. Roser i kinnene, og glaserte øyer som Isak regnet med var på grunn av alkoholen. Isak sverget at han kunne se hav i dem.

Isak pustet ut.

«Eh, ja. Eller nei. Gjemmer meg ikke, trenger luft.»

Even nikket, med et smil som om han ikke helt tror på han, men om det er tilfelle, så sier han ingenting om det.

«Ikke utested-typen?»

«Joda, bare mye støy og mennesker», prøvde Isak.

«Så ikke utested-typen, altså», lo Even.

Isak møtte blikket til Even. Drakk ham inn. Han røyket, og han er så helvetes pen at ikke Isak vet helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg.

Isak ristet på hodet og smilte før han hadde flyttet blikket ned mot bakken igjen. Det var ikke kleint, men Isak visste ikke helt hva han skulle si.

«Jeg trodde ikke du var student, jeg».

Isak ristet på hodet.

«Gutta dro meg med ut. Quote Magnus: «alle vet at studentchicks er digge. Og smarte». Så her er jeg.»

«På leting etter digge og smarte studentchicks?», humret Even og så på Isak. Kastet røyken fra seg, og slukket den med foten.

Isak så forbløffet opp mot Even og sperret opp øynene.

«Nei!»

Og Even lo.

Isak var fortapt, det var ikke så mye annet å si når det kom til det. Han skjønte det selv. Så innmari fortapt i måten Even får han til å ikke tenke på alle bekymringer. Får han til å glemme alt annet enn bare de to, akkurat her og nå.

Og om sommerfuglene hans hadde forsvunnet når han tenkte på Jonas, hadde de kommet hit isteden.

«Bli med inn igjen? Jeg kan spandere øl. Det ser ut som du trenger en. Eller fem.»

Isak så på Even. Han så så lykkelig ut. Som om han ikke har noen bekymringer selv. Et smil så bredt at det kunne stoppet hvem som helst konflikt.

Og Isak skulle ønske han var som Even. Avslappet og rolig. Nonchalant. Men det var ikke realiteten, for Isak sitt hjerte banket hardt når han var i folkemengder som dette. Klarte aldri helt å slappe av. Og fingertuppene hans brant. Han ville hjem.

Men her sto Even, som ville ha med han inn igjen. Og Isak var kanskje en idiot til tider, men han ville toppet seg selv om han sa nei til dette.

Så de gikk inn igjen, og Even var så nærme. Beskyttende, som om at han merket Isak sitt ubehag.

De hadde tatt en shot ved baren, og Even hadde kjøpt en øl til de begge. Det var ikke lenger så klaustrofobisk som det hadde vært tidligere.

Muligens fordi alt han klarte å fokusere på var Even.

Det hadde kommet en jente bort til de litt senere, og Even tittet overasket mot henne som om han ikke helt hadde forventet det.

Hun hadde kysset han, og Isak så ned på ølen sin i det Even la en hånd om hoftene hennes.

Selvfølgelig, tenkte Isak. Når går ting noen sinne hans vei.

«Eh Isak, dette er dama mi, Sonja», sa han og Isak klarte ikke helt å lese utrykket hans. 

Isak strakk ut en hånd og hilste på henne. Hun var pen, virkelig pen. De så bra ut sammen.

Hun hvisket noe i øret til Even, og Isak tittet rundt om seg. Ubekvemt igjen. Klaustrofobisk.

Isak unnskyldte seg selv, og gikk fortumlet for å lete etter Jonas og de andre. De satt ved det samme bordet.

«Jeg føler meg ikke så bra, tror jeg stikker hjem», informerte Isak. Og det var ikke en løgn, for han følte seg ikke bra.

Jonas nikket forstående mot Isak, og Isak var så takknemlig. Takknemlig for at Jonas forsto med en gang når nok var nok, uten å presse det mer.

Han prøvde å fortelle seg selv at han ikke er skuffet. Selvfølgelig var det ikke noe mer i blikkene til Even. Det var bare sånn han var. Varm.

Men noe god til å lyve, det hadde han aldri vært.

-

Da han hadde våknet neste dag våknet han opp til tre varsler.

Melding fra pappa. «Mamma er på sykehuset igjen. Tror ikke det går så bra med henne»

Et hjerte fra Jonas, som han smilte til. Og –

Evenb97 har startet å følge deg.


End file.
